


Kanker

by necroesthe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Manga Spoilers in Author's Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: After two years of dating, 15 year old Eren meets up with his 32 year old discord moderator boyfriend for the first time.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	Kanker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who has supported me in writing this! And a special thank you to Pleu for the French and Sugar with the German!
> 
> The title, _Kanker_ , is Dutch for “Cancer”. It’s in honor of my friend Menno, who was astronomically pained by the segment I sent him. Kissies <3
> 
> On with the story!

Eren is sitting on a bench, playing on his phone, when a 2004 Chevrolet Silverado with tinted windows parks in front of him. 

He reaches for the taser in his back pocket. There haven’t been any kidnappings on the news lately and the most recent crime was graffiti in the skate park’s bathroom ( _Horse wuz here!_ ), but Eren has had too many close calls in his decade and a half of existence.

The tinted window rolls down. Eren is already on his feet when he catches sight of a familiar face — slanted grey eyes, a pointy nose, and sharp cheekbones. Large sunglasses are perched atop a black undercut and a smug smirk curls pretty pink lips.

“Take a picture, Kitten. It’ll last longer.”

“Levi,” Eren breathes.

Levi nods cooly in his direction.

“You’re here — you’re actually here!” Eren exclaims.

“I said I would be, didn’t I? Now get in the car. We have a lot to do today.”

Eren doesn’t need to be told twice. He bounces to the car door and yanks it open, ducking to get inside. He wiggles into the passenger seat and shifts it back to accommodate his stupidly long legs. According to his dad and half-brother, he’s only going to get taller. Eren fears for the door frames.

Levi’s car is immaculate. The dark dashboard has somehow escaped sun bleaching and there isn’t a speck of dirt on the floor — no leaves, no twigs, no pieces of anything. Mikasa’s car can’t say the same despite the hand vacuum she keeps in the backseat.

A scented pine tree dangles on the rearview mirror and a freshener is clamped to the fan. Eren inhales deeply and is shocked at the new car smell. How did Levi…? With what scent combinations…? 

Whatever. It’s just more proof his boyfriend is amazing.

Not for the first time that day, Eren swoons.

He drinks in Levi’s sharp collarbone, pale skin, slender wrists, and lean torso. Levi’s arms are concealed by his black and white striped long sleeve. Over it is a black t-shirt of a small band called _No Name._

Black ripped skinny jeans hug the fantastic ass Eren can’t see. Eren’s eyes trail downward, taking in the studded belt wrapped around Levi’s waist and the numerous chains attached to the loops. Eren’s jaw drops.

“Are you sitting on a book because you’re too short to see the rearview mirror?”

“No, I’m just doing it for fun,” Levi snaps.

Eren pats Levi’s thigh. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Except for Mikasa and Armin, of course.”

“You better not. I’ll fucking gut you.”

Eren salutes like the characters in Levi’s favorite video game. “Yessir!” 

The moment is shattered by Eren’s growling stomach.

Levi raises a single eyebrow, which makes Eren squirm. It’s a simple gesture, a _single_ gesture, but Eren feels like he needs to dunk his head in a bucket of ice water and scream. 

Levi is so. Hot.

“Hungry?” Levi asks. 

“Very. Can we get McDonald’s?”

“You don’t want something fancier, like Olive Garden?”

Eren wrinkles his nose. “I’m tired of Olive Garden. Besides, I like Cheesecake Factory more.”

Levi reaches for his phone, presumably to search for the nearest Cheesecake Factory. Eren plucks it out of Levi’s hand and shoves it into the dashboard compartment. “No! I want McDonald’s!”

“You sure?” Levi asks skeptically. “I have money. I can treat you to anything.”

“Yes, I’m sure! If I wanted to eat that crap I would’ve gone out with my parents,” Actually, more like Armin’s grandpa or Grisha’s associates. Grisha prefers to dine at places that don’t put the price on the menu, but he settles with lower-class establishments for the people dying to make connections.

Everyone knows Grisha. He attends conventions all over the nation, sometimes outside, and has TED Talks posted online. He’s revolutionized the health care system regarding infectious diseases (Plagues, the public says for dramatization), takes on cases that would require a miracle, and makes that miracle happen. He owns a chain of hospitals and has his name plastered on basically anything in the medicine aisle at any convenience store.

Yes, Eren is the baby on the infant cough medicine container. Yes, Eren is the child smiling on the adolescent suppositories. He is also the anti-histamines, thermometers, latex gloves, and _adult_ suppositories. 

What can he say? Something about his face makes people wanna shove things up their asses.

“Fine,” Levi concedes. “Order?”

Eren doesn’t hesitate. “Two happy meals, both with chocolate milk, a twenty-piece nugget, large fries, and a cheeseburger with no onions.”

Levi lets out a low whistle. “Holy shit. You sure you can eat all that, baby?” 

“I wouldn’t be asking if I couldn’t.”

“Gaki,” Levi says, which is Japanese for _brat_. Eren flushes. He loves it when Levi calls him pet names in his native tongues; it makes him feel special. 

Levi also calls him _mon petit torchon_ and _ma savonnette_. Eren doesn’t know what they mean, but they sound cool.

“Kätzchen,” Eren coos in return. 

“Anyway, are you ready to go?”

“Hell yeah!”

“Buckle up, babe.”

Levi slams his foot on the gas pedal the second Eren clicks in the seatbelt. Eren is flung forward, head nearly colliding with the dashboard. The seatbelt punches his breath away. 

“Holy shit,” Eren wheezes, lightheaded and positive he’s going to bruise.

Levi tosses Eren the aux cord. 

“Do you weave between cars too?” Eren asks.

“Always. The freeway is my favorite. Remember to flip off other drivers for me; my hands are occupied. Their honks are funny as fu —” Levi rolls down the window. “Hurry up and move, asshole! You should be in a nursing home, not on the goddamn streets!”

Eren snickers as he fiddles with his phone. He puts on a playlist they made together, which is a mishmash of both their favorite genres. Levi likes jazz, screamo, and breakcore. Eren likes songs where you can actually hear the lyrics.

Levi places a hand on Eren’s thigh; his other is curled around the steering wheel and he absently drums his nails on the leather. 

Eren wastes no time in linking their fingers together. He memorizes the bumps of Levi’s knuckles, the sharp jut of his wrist, and the silvery scars splattered over pale skin. He memorizes the blunt end of Levi’s nails, how they grow slightly downward (lack of vitamins), and the status of his cuticles.

They’re going to get platinum wedding rings, Eren decides. Eren himself is neutral-toned, so he can wear any metal, but Levi is cool. He seems to already be aware, perhaps subconsciously, since Levi drapes himself in silver chains and silver-studded belts. 

The ring would highlight Levi’s pale skin and make his black nails even blacker. Levi exists in contrasts, black and white popping against each other, chiseled features blending with softness. He isn’t a conventional beauty, but nothing about Levi is conventional.

Eren loves him even more for it.

Eren is still ogling his boyfriend when Levi rolls up to the drive-through window and rattles off Eren’s order, adding something for himself alongside utensils and a shitload of napkins. Minutes later, two bags are shoved into Eren’s lap and relocated to the floor, strategically placed to avoid any accidents. Drinks are placed in their holders and Eren finds his fingers curled around a McFlurry. The cup damp with condensation.

Eren didn’t even ask for it.

He’s so lucky to have such a sweet partner!

**Author's Note:**

> 21 February 2021
> 
> Mon petit torchon = My little dishcloth  
> Ma savonnette = Diminutive for soap (my little soap)  
> Kätzchen = Little kitten
> 
> My draft was 1.9k, but then the editing process happened. I had some killer lines, but they were simply not meant to be :(
> 
> Anyway, HELLO SHIGANSHINA!! I was into SNK many years ago, but seeing Eren with a sexy man bun and Levi with a missing eye + facial scars dragged me back into it. They’re so hot!!! I just wanna [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED]!! 
> 
> Catch me on twitter [@necroesthe](https://twitter.com/necroesthe)


End file.
